finalfantasyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Сабин Рене Фигаро
Сабин Рене Фигаро - игровой персонаж из Final Fantasy VI. Он брат-близнец Эдгара Рони Фигаро и один из наследников трона Замка Фигаро. Он сбежал из своего королевства в поисках спокойной жизни, свободной от коррупции и лжи, и занимается совершенствованием в боевых искусствах. В японской версии его зовут Mash. Во время сцены-воспоминания, в которой он появляется впервые, он обозначен как Юноша. Внешность и характер В игре Сабин обычно носит белые шаровары и голубую майку - хотя последнюю он нередко вовсе не надевает. Его волосы собраны в пучок. На некоторых концепт-артах у него заметна некоторая растительность на лице, но в роликах римейка игры для PlayStation он чисто выбрит. Нет у него усов и бороды на его изображениях в меню во всех версиях игры. Сабина можно охарактеризовать как взрывного и прямолинейного бойца. Он довольствуется второстепенной ролью, предпочитая не принимать самостоятельных решений. Услышав хорошую шутку, он взрывается громовым хохотом, и с пониманием относится к шуткам о своей физической силе, иногда отпуская их сам. Несмотря на его огромный рост, у Сабина доброе сердце, и он всегда старается помочь своим друзьям. Будучи ребенком, он был разъярен реакцией всего королевства на смерть его отца, особенно потому, что, как он считал, его отравили убийцы, посланные Империей. Последнее, скорее всего, сыграло свою роль в его присоединении к Returner'ам. В конце игры Сабин рассказывает Эдгару, что ушел из Фигаро потому, что считал своего брата гораздо лучшим кандидатом на роль короля. Сам же он упражнялся в боевых искусствах, чтобы однажды вернуться и защищать брата. История Предыстория left|thumb|200px|Рисунок Ёситака Амано. thumb|left|200px|Монета с двумя профилями. Эдгар и Сабин - братья-близнецы, принцы королевского дома Фигаро. В детстве Сабин считался меньшим и более слабым из братьев (хотя со временем ситуация изменилась на противоположную благодаря обучению у Дункана). Когда Сабину было семнадцать лет, убийцы, подосланные Империей, отравили его отца. На смертном одре король попросил своих сыновей править королевством вместе. Сабин пришел в отчаяние от того, что все вокруг были озабочены только тем, кто станет следующим королем, а смерть его отца никого не тронула. Он подговарил Эдгара убежать вместе с ним прочь от дворца и продажных политиков. Эдгар очень хотел убежать вместе с братом, но понимал, что, покинув королевство, он не смог бы выполнить предсмертную волю отца. Поэтому он решил отдать своему брату свободу в обмен на свою собственную. Эдгар предложил Сабину бросить монетку, и тот, кому бы выпало "лицо", ушел бы из дворца на свободу. На монете, которую он подбросил, были изображены два профиля - на одной стороне его лицо, на другой лицо Сабина. Сабин покинул королевство, не заподозрив ничего о трюке, который проделал его брат, и Эдгар стал новым королем. Позже Сабин рассказал Эдгару, что не хотел нагружать его такой ответственностью, но знал, что брат гораздо лучше подойдет на роль короля Фигаро. Через некоторое время после своего ухода Сабин встретил знаменитого учителя боевых искусств Дункана Харкурта. Поскольку Сабин уже тренировался раньше и хотел стать еще сильнее, чтобы защитить своего брата, то он упросил Дункана взять его к себе в ученики. Сабин быстро стал лучшим учеником Дункана, к чему очень ревновал Варгас, сын Дункана. Варгас считал, что Сабин хочет стать следующим учителем после Дункана. Однако Сабин знал, что Варгас - единственный сын Дункана и его наследник. Позже Варгас убил Дункана и сбежал на гору Кольтс, преследумый Сабином. За все десять лет своего отсутствия Сабин ни разу не встретился с Эдгаром и не общался с ним. События сюжета 100px|left Впервые Сабин появляется в игре в тот момент, когда Варгас нападает на Эдгара, Терру Бранфорд и Локка Коула, и тут же бросается на помощь героям. Вступив в короткую перепалку с Варгасом о роступках последнего, Сабин проявляет мастерское владение приемами Блиц и побеждает Варгаса. Эдгар узнает Сабина, и после воссоединения братьев Сабин предлагает Эдгару свою помощь. Все вместе они отправляются в Убежище Returner'ов для встречи с Баноном. Банон собирается отправиться в Нарше, чтобы увидеть замороженного Эспера, и Терра, Эдгар и Сабин отправляются вместе с ним. Сплавляясь на плоту вниз по Реке Лете, они оказываются атакованы Ультросом. Во время сражения Ультрос хватается своим щупальцем за лодыжку Терры, и Сабин бросается ей на помощь. В результате Сабин оказывается сброшен с плота и вынужден плыть дальше, расчитывая только на свои силы. Река выносит Сабина на берег возле какого-то дома, где он встречает Тень, наемника-одиночку. Тень соглашается проводить его до Нарше, и следует с ним до Замка Дома, осажденного войсками Гешталийской Империи. Сабин и тень должны проникнуть в Имперский Лагерь, где они случайно подслушивают план Кефки Палаццо отравить реку, обеспечивающую водой весь Замок Дома, и убить всех его жителей. Сабин и Тень пытаются остановить Кефку, но безуспешно. Все жители королевства погибают, кроме одного из разведчиков и Кайена Гарамонда, одного из лучших воинов Дома. Кайен спускается в лагерь и атакует имперских солдат. Сабин и Тень помогают ему в этом, и Кайен соглашаеся помочь им найти дорогу в Нарше. Вместе они ускользают из лагеря в Бронекостюме Магитек, и отправляются на юг к Фантомному Лесу. In the forest, the threesome board the Phantom Train, and learn that in order to get off, they have to make their way to the locomotive and shut it off. They enlist the help of a ghost, and succeed in stopping the train. They head to the Barren Falls, where Shadow leaves Sabin and Cyan. Sabin and Cyan jump down the falls and float down the river towards the Veldt, where they are rescued by a wild child named Gau, who refuses to talk to them unless they feed him. They go to the nearby hamlet of Mobliz and buy Dried Meat and feed this to Gau, who agrees to show them his "shiny thing," a scuba-diving helmet which would take them through the Serpent Trench to Nikeah. From Nikeah they take a ferry to South Figaro where they can easily reach Narshe. left|200px|Рисунок Ёситака Амано. Sabin, Cyan and Gau arrive just in time. Kefka is planning a raid on Narshe to get the frozen Esper. The three meet up with Banon, Terra, Locke, Edgar, and Celes Chere and successfully defend Narshe, but after the battle, Terra reacts with the Esper and is turned into one herself, flying away. A search party is sent to look for her. On the way, the party passes through Figaro and Sabin walks around the castle, and calls back some old memories, including the coin toss with Edgar. The party finds Terra on top of the tallest tower in Zozo, where she is being cared for by Ramuh. Ramuh tells them they need to go to Vector and free the imprisoned Espers, one of them Terra's father, Maduin. To get there, they have to meet up with Setzer Gabbiani, the infamous gambler. Setzer was not willing to help them, but Celes proposes a coin toss, which if she won, Setzer would offer help. Otherwise, Setzer and Celes would marry. Edgar provides a fixed coin to guarantee Celes's victory, much to Sabin's dismay. It is assumed this was the coin Edgar used when deciding which of the brothers should have to rule and which would be free, but there is no ensuing conversation on this matter. Setzer agrees to help anyway and the group succeeds in recovering the Espers and saving Terra. thumb|Сабин держит здание в городе Цзен. Back in Narshe, the Elder decides to join with the Returners. An agreement is made that Terra would contact the Espers to attack Vector, after which a coalition of Returners and Narshe guards would storm from the north. The plan is a success, and Emperor Gestahl appears to have surrendered. At a banquet he asks Terra to convince the Espers to negotiate peace. She and Locke go to Crescent Island to parlay the Emperor's message, but Edgar and Sabin are still skeptical of the Emperor, and decide to stay in Vector to make sure the Emperor wasn't lying. Edgar seduces one of the Emperor's maids into revealing the Emperor's true plan: he wants to lure out the Espers in hopes of capturing them. They fly to Thamasa to warn Terra and Locke, but are too late. Kefka has acquired more magicite and uses it to revive the Warring Triad and turn the Land of Espers into the Floating Continent. One year after the Apocalypse Sabin makes his way to the town of Tzen (and apparently passes through Albrook on the way) where he is just in time for Kefka to strike with his "Light of Judgment." When the tallest building in town begins to collapse, Sabin uses his training to hold the building up while he waits for someone to go in and save a child inside. That someone just happens to be Celes, and Sabin joins Celes after she saves the child. thumb|left|Сабин разговаривает с Селес. Sabin and Celes make their way to Mobliz, which is found destroyed. Only the children have survived, and they are being cared for by Terra, who is feeling things she never felt before, and as a result, can not fight. Sabin and Celes have to defend the town from a monster named Humbaba. They make their way to Nikeah, where they find Edgar disguised as a thief named Gerad acting as a member of the Crimson Robbers. They don't know what Edgar is up to, so they follow him to South Figaro and through South Figaro Cave with help from Siegfried. They corner Edgar in the Figaro Castle engine room where Edgar reveals he was just using the thieves to help him get into the submerged castle so he could resurface it. They help Edgar fight off the tentacles jamming up the engine, and Edgar rejoins them. They head to Kohlingen where they meet up with Setzer, who takes them to Darryl's Tomb to find a new airship: the Falcon. Sabin finds out Duncan is still alive, and is meditating in his house north of Narshe. Sabin pays Duncan one final visit where Duncan helps him perfect his ultimate Blitz technique: the Phantom Rush (Bum Rush in the original SNES translation). In the ending, while fleeing Kefka's collapsing tower, Sabin saves Edgar from being crushed by a falling girder. He reveals to Edgar he only left Figaro so he could become stronger, and defend the kingdom, and his brother, from an Imperial attack. Боевые показатели right Being a Monk, Sabin has naturally high physical stats, but low defense and magic stats. His weapons are limited to claws, his shield options are limited to those universally used, and he can equip lightweight vests and tunics. Sabin's ability is Blitz, which lets him perform special attacks if the player inputs the proper button commands. Sabin learns more Blitzes as he levels up, but is able to learn his final ability from his master Duncan in the World of Ruin at any level. Sabin begins with a Metal Knuckle, Leather Cap and Leather Armor. Список экипировки Оружие |} Доспехи Музыкальные темы У Сабина и Эдгара общая музыкальная тема. Она слышна в качестве фоновой музыки в Замке Фигаро, а также в тех случаях, когда тот или другой из братьев находятся в центре сцены. Эта же мелодия в более сентиментальной версии используется в "Песне Монет", звучащей во время пары сцен-воспоминаний, а также повторяется в Завершающей Теме игры. Появления в других играх ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Sabin makes a small cameo in ''Dissidia 012 during the data install sequence. If the player repeatedly presses the button during the install, eventually Sabin and Edgar will drop down from the top of the screen. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game 200px|right Сабин появляется в игре ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Галерея Этимология "Сабин" - итальянское имя, которое носят как мужчины, так и женщины. Оно означает "Сабинянин(ка), житель(ница) Сабин". Интересные факты [[Файл:Two kings by Solaryear.jpg|thumb|Юные Сабин и Эдгар на рисунке Сорайя Сага к 10-летнему юбилею Final Fantasy VI.]] *Прежде чем Амано создал заключительные рисунки Сабина и Эдгара, оба этих персонажа, а также их история были разработаны художницей Каори Танакой (позже взявшей псеводним Сорайя Сага), которая принимала участие в разработке игры Xenogears. В этой игре появляются два брата-принца с именами Рене и Рони. Сорайя Сага также издала додзинси Figaro no Kekkon: Tales from Desert, в которой рассказывается их история. *The Blitz "Aura Cannon" has the same button commands as the famous "Hadouken" from Street Fighter. They are both ranged attacks. However, Aura Cannon's appearance more closely resembles the more powerful "Shinkuu Hadouken" from X-men vs Street Fighter and other VS series games. *For the instruction manual of Final Fantasy Origins, the PlayStation remake of Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy II, Sabin is shown as an example name chosen for the Monk class of Final Fantasy. *Professional wrestler Joshua Harter, one half of the tag-team "The Motor City Machine Guns," wrestles under the ring name Chris Sabin, a direct reference to Sabin Figaro. Внешние ссылки *Sabin at Caves of Narshe en:Sabin Rene Figaro es:Sabin Rene Figaro Категория:Final Fantasy VI Категория:Персонажи Final Fantasy VI Категория:Персонажи